Lost Lovers
by brianneinlove
Summary: A/L Alt. Chapters to the Darkness of the Soul. last chap up Finaly. Read and review
1. No Pain is enough

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lost Lovers of Middle Earth  
  
  
  
The dark lord left the room leaving Legolas chained to the cold stonewall. The door closed and Legolas breathed a sight of relief. He was upset at himself and at the human who had betrayed him. Legolas knew that he was strong enough to withstand the physical pain and torment but he wondered how long he could withstand the mental anguish that he knew the dark lord would put him through.  
  
Legolas hate this place, the smell of orcs the feel of his own blood running down his now cut and bruised wrist. All he wanted was to be free of this place. He knew of only one way, he could "Sleep" and in his mind revisited the last moment that he and Aragorn had shared. He started to think on the night before when Aragorn told him he had to leave to go on a task for Gandalf but would be back in a ten day. They then shared a night that would make the stars blush. Finally, in this "sleep" Legolas was free of the smell of orcs and he was in no pain.  
  
The dark lord was watching and waiting for his prisoner to sleep. Just as Legolas reached the state of rest he so sought, he felt a sharp pain in his hip; this pain was like nothing the prince had ever felt before. Yes, he had been in many battles and had been hit many times but never had he stabbed with a blade so sharp on vicious. The pain ripped him from his thought of his love, and he blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes.  
  
As his eyes refocused, he saw the beautiful dark elf that had stabbed him smile wickedly at him and say " there is to be no rest of you my prince." The evil man then pulled the blade from the wound and wiped the blood from the dagger on Legolas exposed nipple. As the blade touched the skin Legolas let out an involuntary moan. The dark lord smiled, and licked the rest of the blade clean. "Next time my love the blade will hit higher and go deeper. In time, the cuts will leave horrid scars though out you body, when I am done no one will want to look on you ever again, but you can end this. Just submit to me…"  
  
"NO" hollered the young and now bleeding elf.  
  
" I do not want to do this Legolas but will if I have to" he struck the youth again them turned to leave.  
  
For the next five days, the elf hung there at the mercies of Sauron. He had been beaten, stabbed and burned, yet he never yelled, he never let the dark elf see what agony he was causing in the younger elf. This lack of submission infuriated the older elf. But he knew that he held a card not yet played. He also knew that the card he had would cause the blond prince of Mirkwood to submit to his will.  
  
The dark lord entered the chamber where Legolas was chained and asked on last time "submit or I will kill all you hold dear. The ring bearer is already dead and the one known as Sam killed himself to fallow his master"  
  
" NO, you are lying, they can't…" Legolas knew even as the words left his mouth that the other elves words where not a lie, the eyes of the dark lord where just to happy when he spoke them. 


	2. Painful Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
The dark lord smiled as he realized that physical wounds would not be the undoing to the younger prince... but Legolas' heart would be what unmade him.  
  
Pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of his servants who had just come into the room to give him the news he had been waiting for.  
  
Legolas saw the foul orcs tell the dark lord something but he could not hear their word. At that moment a smirk passed over the evil elf as he order " Bring it in then" he then tuned his attention to Legolas and said coyly, "I have a surprise for you my love" but Legolas did not seem to hear him, for he was tired from being beaten and hanging on this cold stone wall. " Something that might make you more... Willing to give yourself to me"  
  
Legolas finally found his voice long enough to spit at the evil elf " you have nothing I want: Nothing you have could make me will to give up to you!" Saurmon grabbed his chin, pulled his face straight twords him, and hissed "But I do"  
  
At that moment, two large orcs opened the door they seemed to be dragging something. It was the lifeless body of a man and they had him by the legs. "Aragorn" Legolas cried out but his lovers name but the body did not move. "No this can not be, he just can't be dead"  
  
The evil elf laughed out loud for all in the room to hear he was laughing because his captive was now in tears but he had words that would make it worse "I caught him trying to save you, My Love" Legolas lowered his head and wept uncontrollably. "and he is not dead......yet." The Dark Lord Walked over to the lifeless body " but he will die by your words if you do not submit to me. If you will not give me the love I need to reclaim my immortality." He picked up the mortal king by the hair to wake him.  
  
As Aragorn returned to the land of the living the first thing he saw the battered and broken body of his lover " Legolas" He said as he tried to run to free his love from the gold chains that held his bloody wrists. He was stopped by a kick to the face that knocked the wind from his lungs and dropped him to the floor.  
  
Legolas winced at the sight of his lovers fall. The two orcs picked Aragorn up again and stood him on his knees, and the dark lord grabbed the mortal king by the hair and ran his soft hand over the vulnerable kings neck. "Aragorn king of men you are weak" the dark lord said authoritatively to the broken king. " Love makes you weak and it will lead you to your death but it can also lead you to a long life as well." The dark lord looked down in to Aragon's still gray eyes, he had not let the king's hair go, to the shock of all he kissed the king of men.  
  
Aragorn fought to pull free from the kiss but to no avail hands stronger than his own held him. The dark Lord pulled away, smiled a sly smile, and said, "To live, all you have to do is leave here, and let Legolas stay with me Give him up for eternity and you can live to see the sun rise tomorrow." The Dark Lord moved to stand between the two lovers.  
  
Legolas was the first to speak " Go... Please..." but his words were cut short by the angry cry from the man "NO, Legolas I can not, and will not leave you here to be tormented and killed"  
  
With these words, the dark lord moved over to the chained elf "his life is now in your hands, I will let him go, he will be free for the rest of his days but you must submit to me, here and now"  
  
"NO, Leg..." Aragorn tried to say but the orcs hit him in the ribs, which caused him to lose his breath. However, it was too late for in the chaos Legolas had already agreed to the dark lords terms  
  
"You must let him go and I will give my body to you" These words where like daggers to the kings heart. "Please do not, you must not" but it was still too late. The dark lord released the blond elf from his chains and kissed him deeply. Sparks flew as the two kissed one with the light of redemption and the other with the fall from grace.  
  
Legolas pulled free of the embrace and said flatly " I will not do this act in front of my love"  
  
The dark lord grabbed him by the hair cruelly and ordered, " You will do as you are told or I will kill him here and now."  
  
Aragon was made to watch as his love was ravaged many times. It almost killed him inside to see that Legolas was not fighting back and before he was taken from the room he caught a glimpse of his lovers eyes they were cold and empty, the life was gone from them " No Legolas" He mouthed knowing full well that the elf could die from the sorrow being visited upon him. "Hold on my love" he whispered as the door closed behind him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it I have more done but not tonight I will get more done in the morning 


	3. The Dying King

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
Aragorn did not know how long he had been in the dark, deep, smelly, dungeon, but he did know that he was dying. The mortal king had been chained to the wall with only enough chain to let him sleep. He was badly beaten and forced to endure the near freezing temperature of this place with little more to wear than his velvet black leggings. His wrists where cut and bleeding from the restraints that bit at his wrists. He also did not know when the last time he had eaten but he started to look like a ghost of his former self.  
  
He was lying on the floor half conscience when he heard the door open and a hooded man walked in carrying a tray of food and bandages. Aragon just looked up at the figure and then lowered his head waiting for the beating that he knew was coming.  
  
The figure started to remove the chains on one of his wrists "What do you want?" the king asked his captor who would not answer him. The hood man just started to bath the king's wounds but the king pulled away. " Why are you helping me?" Spat the king.  
  
The hooded man took a step toward Aragon and he said, "Because I love you and you are dieing." As the words hit Aragon's ears, he looked up in to the hood and saw the dark green eyes of his lover. He started to weep as he realized Legolas had not given up hope and was still alive.  
  
"Why did you give in to him?" the man screamed angrily at the elf "How could you forsake our love and the heart I gave you?" but he realized that the words where a mistake when they left his lips.  
  
"How could I forsake you I gave up my dignity for you. I let that Thing have my body for you, He said he would let you go but he lied. All I can do is care for you here." The elf cried at his lover and as he started to speak, again when Aragorns lips crashed in to his and he felt the warmth between them before he fell to the ground screaming and reithing in pain.  
  
" Legolas, what is wrong?" he asked as the elf fell to the ground and grasped his face that burned from the kiss. A kiss that was meant to be so sweet and loving filled with love was more painful than a thing the dark lord could have done to him. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...Love" he gasped as the pain started to subside. "The dark lord poisoned your lips to me."  
  
"What!! When could he have done that? How?" Aragorn was hurt and lost he did not want to cause his lover pain  
  
"he took some herbs and some of my blood and mixed them together he then put the mixture on your lips and sealed the spell with a kiss. He turned and said `Legolas Elven prince of Mirkwood would never again kiss these lip' then he kissed you again. From that time on your lips are poison to me" Legolas wept, " I must go but I will be back as much as possible."  
  
Please Please Read and review I would like to know what people think of the story I am having trouble with an ending. 


	4. Giving Up the soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
"You Love him?" The dark lord asked his new found lover with longing in his eyes.  
  
" I have already answered you once and I am not going to say it again. I loved him he was my first and that makes him important to me. I would like to see the beatings stopped." Legolas looked at his now naked lover who was lying in his lap. " I know why we must keep him here but we have no reason to mistreat him." He twisted his long slender fingers around the long dark hair that spilled over his bare legs.  
  
" I do not think that he deserves your pity Legolas. I worry that if he becomes too strong he will get free and try to take you away from me." These words caused Legolas to shutter.  
  
"He will not have me again I am yours and you know that." Then he leaned down to the elf sitting in his legs and kissed him. But these words seemed to have the opposite effect than desired, the evil elf just got angry and bolted up out of his relaxed position and glared at, now shocked, Legolas.  
  
"Why must we always talk about that man? His name seems to always be on your lips. I think that you do love him. I think that until he is dead you will always love him."  
  
" That is not true and you know it." Legolas bellowed "He is nothing to me..." but even as his words left his red lips he felt the ice-cold hand make contact with his face. His head hit the headboard of the bed and his nose started to bleed again. Legolas cried out in pain but this just made matters worse. The Dark Lord grabbed the younger elf by the hair and pulled his face up to look at him. "Then bind yourself to me end this fight"  
  
"I cannot... not yet. It is too soon" Legolas whined at the man who was holding his long blond hair tightly. "Please let me go and let us enjoy the night together."  
  
"Fine, Love I am sorry." with these words the Sauorn kissed his lover deeply with out letting go of his hair. Then the evil elf pulled his lover off the bed by his hair pushed him to his knees on the stone floor. " But hear my words You are mine in body and hart. Soon I will convince you to rid this world of that human and bind your soul to mine"  
  
In a trance like state Legolas responded " Yes Sauorn I will." With those words, the two had a night of Passion and for Legolas a night of pain for the dark Lord did not view Legolas as an equal in bed but a slave. He was treated as with humiliation and degradation. God how he missed Aragon's strong arms but he knew that he would have to clear that thought before the dark lord read his mind and saw his hidden feelings.  
  
These hidden feelings are the only thing keeping the human man alive, however the mortal king's time was running out.  
  
And Legolas knew it.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle  
  
Aragon spent the night weeping, for in his heart he knew that he had lost something but he did not know what. He needed Legolas to feel the warmth the elf's body gave off and the sparks that flew from his lips when they kissed  
  
However, he would never again know that feeling with out killing his lover.  
  
And Aragorn knew it.  
  
Thank you all for the great reviews I am still working on the ending. Please keep up the reviews it keeps me going I hope to have the story done in the next few chap. However, I am not sure. Any help for an ending I am still leading toward sad but maybe you could persuade me differently. 


	5. Death in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
Legolas was alone in the room that his lover had died in, and after a few hours, he started to hear the screaming again.  
  
He focused on it; it seemed to bring him some sort of peace to think that someone was hurting as badly as he was right now.  
  
He thought on the words that had transpired between the dark lord and himself. 'Could he bring you back to me?' he looked at the dead king and thought to himself. But he knew that was not possible ' Why did I not end this sooner? I could have killed him in his sleep, or killed myself then it would have ended. But no I was not strong enough.'  
  
He started to weep again. "I am sorry Aragorn." The prince lay down next to the king and took up his hand. "What?" he jumped as he touched the hand of his lover.  
  
"It is still warm?" How is this possible?" Legolas wondered if this was real or yet another nightmare. He found himself wondering that a lot lately. Yet, it was real, Aragorn's strong hand was warm to the touch as was his face and lips.  
  
'he has been dead many hours how can he be warm to touch' Legolas pondered the question as the screams got louder from the next cell. "Aragorn?" he whispered  
  
The door to the cell Legolas was in opened and in walked the dark lord holding a sword "your time has come Legolas Greenleaf" he spat "I can bring him back or you can follow him he tossed the sword at the elf's feet. If you choose death know this, you are not the last elf on middle earth and if you leave me I will find another to replace you. They will suffer what you have suffered, they will know the pain you have known, and I am running out of time so I will have not patients. Can you let someone else suffer as you have?"  
  
With that, the dark lord closed the door and left Legolas with his choice.  
  
Legolas looked at the sword on the floor. He knew that he had the strength now to follow Aragorn into death but what if the dark lord spoke the truth. Would he find another?  
  
"No, I have done enough for others I can not live here in this realm without him."  
  
He picked up the sword and walked over to the bed where the dead man laid.  
  
"I loved you in life, and I know I will find you in death." He them kissed the lips of his lover one last time.  
  
As he kissed Aragorn and then jumped back as the kiss caused him pain. The poison he almost forgot. He did not care he wanted to kiss his lover good by and pain be dammed.  
  
He leaned in and kissed Aragon's body one more time; he let the pain run through his own body. Legolas did not pull away, but the pain was almost unbearable when he felt something touch his back.  
  
The next thing he knew was the lips that he was kissing, the lifeless lips of the king were kissing him back.  
  
"What trick is this?" he yelped as he opened his eyes, and tried to pull away from the body of the king. But was held by someone's hand on his back  
  
It was then that he noticed that Aragorn was watching him with eyes that held a spark of life. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked as if he had not seen the elf in years. He hugged him deeply not wanting to ever let go of his lover.  
  
"How are you alive?" Legolas finally asked. "You had no pulse and there was not breath in your lungs. How are you here?" The words went unanswered as the lovers shared another kiss.  
  
This kiss held no pain and no guilt. "I was never gone, My love. It was a trick of his." his words seem to point to someone behind Legolas, who did not need to turn for he knew who was there. He was always there and if Legolas did not find away to end this, he would always be there.  
  
Legolas griped the sword he held in his had and spun around with the hope of killing the dark lord.  
  
He missed the dark elf altogether and just ended up hitting the bed instead.  
  
"Just give up Legolas it will be easier for you and him you do." The dark lord took a step forward towards the younger elf  
  
' I have the strength to end this now' Legolas thought as he brought the sword up in his hands and pushed it though his own ribcage. He felt the cold metal pierce his heart and he felt the cold stones hit his face as he fell to the ground.  
  
"No." the dark lord and the human screamed in unison. As the watched the elf prince plunge the sword in to his heart.  
  
The dark lord ran to his side as did Aragorn but it was the dark lord who got to the body first.  
  
He lifted it up, took the sword from the wound, and flung it back to the floor "I would have given you the world Legolas why?"  
  
Aragorn knew what had to be done as well." You would not give him the one thing that he needed. You would not have set him free."  
  
With those words he picked up the sword, swung it at the dark lords head and removed it from it's resting place. The head hit the floor with a *thud* and rolled to the door.  
  
Aragorn than picked up the body of his lover and placed it on the bed. "It is done My lover and you have made things right." He kissed his lovers lips and took the sword to his own heart. He knew that he could not live with out his love.  
  
As he held the sword it to his chest, he felt that someone watching him. He looked around the room and then down to Legolas' body only to find the Ice blue eyes of his lover looking up at him.  
  
"Legolas!!" in his joy he grabbed the elf causing him pain. Then it dawned on Aragorn he never did check for signs of life on his lover. "I thought you were gone."  
  
"it was your turn to worry love." Legolas said with a slight grin on his face. "My elven ability will heal my body but you have healed my soul."  
  
Aragorn leaned over and kissed his lover "I want to lose you. And I love you Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Well that was the long awaited ending. I hope that was something that you all liked. I wanted to have them both die but I am a sucker for happy endings. Please R&R if you want another story. Also, let me know what type or what char. I am out of ideas. Writers block. AHHH 


	6. The Dreaming and the Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
The night passed slowly for both of the lost lovers. One was lost in his tears and the other was lost in the pleasure of his new found lover. Both were lost to the other and they did not know how they ever could have lost the light of their love but they did.  
  
Legolas had now spent almost a month with his new lover. He had managed to hide his feelings for Aragon but in doing so, he was loosing those feelings. Now as he looked down at the broken king who he had once loved all he felt was pity, and try as he might he could not bring back the feelings he had once held for the man. "How could I have loved this weak Human?" he asked his new lover. His words hurt Aragon more than Legolas ever knew. Legolas bent down to look Aragorn in the eyes and Asked "Did you hear? Boromir is dead he died trying to defend Gondor from us."  
  
Aragorn was wounded by the words Legolas spoke, but he did not want to show it. "US? Who is us Legolas? Are you his equal have you finally given him your soul?" the words left his lips and he knew that he had wounded the elf deeply but did not care any more. "is there no light left in that elven soul of yours? Are you so lost to the world that you do not care for any one but yourself?"  
  
He got up from the ground and looked strait in to his loves eyes that is when he saw what he thought was missing Love. Not love for the elf standing at his side but love for the human that he was looking at. The verbal abuse kept coming " No I have not yet bound myself to him YET. That is why we came down here Aragon. I plan to do so in the next week. I have also come to say good bye Aragorn"  
  
"What, you can not do this Legolas I Love you and you love... Me? What dose he have that I do not how can you love something like him" the king hollered at the top of his lungs  
  
"No, I do not love you. As for what he has given me... it is eternity. He will never grow old, he will never die, and he will never leave me." He turned to his new love and said "Let us show this human how we elves love." he then kissed Sauron deeply.  
  
Aragorn could not believe his eyes, had they been here so long that he had lost Legolas so completely? He had seen the two together before but he thought that it was always at the dark lords prompting. Now he watched his love, his life, and his reason for not laying down and dieing willingly sleep with this vile creature. He watched as the lovers removed their clothes quickly, and he gasped when Legolas turned his back to the king and the king saw for the first time the wounds on Legolas' back. Some of the wounds were not an hour old and some were still bleeding.  
  
Why did Legolas show him these wounds? What was he thinking? Aragorn did not have the answers yet but he knew how he would get them. He waited for the couple to finish and when they did, he lunged at Legolas and caught him by the shoulder. This caused the young blond elf to scream with pain. In the confusion cased by the pain, he spun Legolas around and kissed him.  
  
As Aragorns lips met his and before the pain started, Legolas remembered what he was doing and he found the love that he had lost. Nevertheless, after the first second of love the pain started. Legolas tried to pull away and make the pain stop but Aragorn would not let go. He kept Legolas in place with his strong hands. The pain started to subside and his body started to react to Aragorn's lips... but then he felt as if he had been dropped from a three story building in to his body and he woke with a start.  
  
"You were dreaming again love" The dark Lord reassured him. "It will be alright." As he did, his eyes caught Legolas' for just a fraction of a second but he saw all he needed to. Legolas still loved the human and that is what is haunting his dreams.  
  
Legolas also knew that the dark lord had seen in to his eyes. He saw the love that he was hiding.  
  
Legolas knew that time had just run out for Aragorn.  
  
Nevertheless, he had a secret that the dark lord did not know. He knew how to break the spell that the dark lord placed on Aragorn's lips.  
  
It was time to take back what was his... his pride, and his love....  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I hope al liked this short chap. I am going to get more done tomorrow. Good night for now and as always suggestions are appreciated. 


	7. Truely Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
The Dark Lord did nothing that would show Legolas what he had seen in his eyes "It will be ok lover" he said as he took Legolas into his arms. "Please, tell what haunts your sleep. I will do anything to stop these nightmares." However, the dark Lord knew what it was he just wanted to hear it from Legolas Mouth.  
  
"Nothing Love, I am just thinking of my home in Mirkwood. I was dreaming that my father had died." Legolas lied and hoped that it was not too obvious.  
  
"I need some time to myself," Legolas said as he got up and dressed. He grabbed the dark leggings and the dark blue undershirt from the chest at the foot of the bed he them put on the silver tunic; he did not like the clothes the color was too dark and unnatural but they were all he had left. The dark lord had burned his old clothes after he had arrived here. "I will not leave the palace grounds."  
  
" That is fine with me love, but do not go into the south wing of the castle." Legolas just looked up at the other elf and grimaced.  
  
"You know I will not go to that part of the castle" The younger elf said flatly he knew that is where sauron took people to beat them. Legolas had been in that part of this place more than he had ever wanted to be. The last time Legolas was caught with Aragorn he was taken there and beaten badly. The dark lord liked that Legolas remembered what happened to people who defied him...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Why do you keep fighting me?" the dark elf asked coldly to the body hanging on the wrack near the wall "I told you what would happen if I caught you with him."  
  
The elf took a large thick leather strap and hit Legolas' back with brutal force. Legolas screamed as the strap hit his back innumerable times. He could feel the warn blood run down his back and on to his legs he started shake at the pain. That is when the beating stopped. " I am going to leave you here tonight and see whose bed you prefer in the morning." The evil elf licked one of wounds he has just made and left. "By the way I hope Aragorn's screams are as beautiful as yours are..." he whispered in Legolas ear and turned to leave.  
  
Legolas was left alone for two days before the dark lord came back. He was shivering and the wounds had become infected and caused a fever. "You look horrible, and I am sure you are not feeling well either," the evil man hissed "but I have come to let you loose from these bonds, but first you must tell me who's bed you would rather be in? Mine or that human's?"  
  
The answer was not fast in coming, so the dark lord took one of his long fingers and ran it along one of the infected wounds. Legolas jumped and whined  
  
"Yours". He said through gritted teeth, and blinding pain.  
  
"Good, I prefer your touch to his as well." He said with all venom her could muster. Legolas went pale at the implication in the words. `What have you done' Legolas thought to himself but could not voice the words. He knew that if he did the dark lord would tell him. And he did not want to here it from him, so he would ask Aragorn later.  
  
End Flashback  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
With those words Legolas, left and he knew that he was not fallowed. He ran as fast as he could down to the exit of this wing, through the grand steps and down in the dungon where they were keeping Aragorn. He had to tell his lover about his dream, and that he knew how to remove the poison.  
  
He did not care if he was caught he had to try. He got to the doorway and bribed the guard as he always did and was let in to the room but he was not prepared for what he saw.  
  
Aragorn had been chained to a nice looking soft bed. He looked as if he was sleeping, and he was naked. Something eles the elves keen eyes saw was his lover did not move when the door was opened. "Aragorn" he whispered softly, but the man did not move. He walked up to the bed and looked down at the body. That is when he saw the cut marks on Aragon's wrists "my god... Aragorn no." Legolas tried to stop the bleeding with the bed sheet.  
  
Aragon started to regain consciousness and looked up at the elf, then he pulled away ass hard as he could "It is over Legolas... you are his now..." then he passes out.  
  
Legolas caught his lover and again tried to stop the blood but to know avail. He knew what he must do to save his lover but it could mean his own life, and it could mean the life of his lover as well. He would bind himself to Aragon sharing his immortality.  
  
Legolas managed to stop the bleeding but every time Aragorn moved the wounds would open and start to bleed anew. "Aragorn, Please wake up" the elf pleaded, " I need you to awaken to help me, I need you to help you as well."  
  
Aragon did not want to die but he had nothing to live for. Legolas had bound himself to the dark lord and he would soon lose his soul to the darkness." Why Legolas why did you do the binding with him?" he moaned in his sleep.  
  
"What" yelled the prince "what makes you think that I gave him that? I could never and will never give in to that demand. I must know why you did this to yourself..."  
  
"he did not I did" the dark Lord said from the corner of the room. Legolas did not see him when he came in the room how did he get here? He was holding a dagger that was soaked in blood.  
  
" I thought that you had learned what happened to those that cross me Legolas, and to hear that you have been lying to me about the binding has just ended his life." The dark lord launched in to a spell that would reopen the wounds on Aragon's arms." I gave you a chance to have it all Legolas." He completed the spell, and Aragorn screamed out and blood flew from his arms. " But now I will have what need from you and you will have nothing. I kept him here for you so you could at least know he was not dead. I thought that I finally had your heart but I see that while he lives that will never bee the case" then the dark lord started another spell.  
  
"Say good-bye to your past, Lover, Aragorn know this before you leave this life Legolas has just caused your death" with that the Evil elf tossed the spell at the two. It caused them to jump and scream in pain. Legolas struggled to gain control of his mind but could not. All he could do was scream and writhe in pain.  
  
The dark lord left the room with a tear in his eye "that will teach you to hurt me Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
When the pain stopped Legolas climbed up on the bed where Aragon was to see if his lover's wounds had been reopened. Nevertheless, when he rolled his lover over he noticed that Aragon's eyes were open but he was not moving, nor was he breathing.  
  
"No...NO Aragorn do not do this... Pease fight!" cried the elf he held the body of his unmoving lover and wept. "Aragorn" he screamed " I had the cure for the poison, and I was going to get us out of here Please do not leave me here I need you... I need you..." he whispered before he stared to weep again  
  
However, it was too late Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir to the throne of Gondor was gone. 


	8. saving him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the char. Or places in this story they belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Needed Info. These are alternative chapters to the Darker Side of the Soul. The author of that story let me post my versions and thank her for that. Please know that this time line happens after her first chapter. This is slash between Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas/Dark lord and hints of Aragon/ Dark Lord. It is Homosexual if you do not like that do not read any farther.  
  
`This had to be a bad dream' Legolas thought as he held his dead lover. "I Love you Aragorn I would have followed you in to death my love but now it is too late. You are lost to me." He wept for what felt like eternity "I will meet you soon he whispered  
  
Legolas got up from the bed and after one last look at the dead king he turned to the door "I will make things right" as he walked away he thought he heard Aragorn's voice... but it could not be.... Aragorn is dead.... but....'stop'  
  
Legolas spun around on his heel to look back at the bed. Aragorn was as Legolas had left him, he had not moved at all. Then he herd it again "Stop"  
  
He ran to his lover's side looking to find a breath or a heartbeat anything that might give Legolas hope. However, nothing, he was hearing things.  
  
He got up and walked to the door and knocked to be let out, yet no guards came. He looked through the small window slat to see what had happened, but he did not see anything either. He tried the door but he knew that it was locked. "Open this door, guards..." his words were cut short by a new sound....screaming. it sounded like someone was being beaten in the cell next to him. He did not care anymore what was happening to people around him. "Sauron let me out of this place. Even you are not that cruel to leave me here."  
  
" Oh, but I am Legolas" came a sound from behind him. Legolas was starting to hate that the dark elf seemed to always be behind him. "I will leave you here for all time in this room with your guilt if I wanted to, yet I find that there is a weakness for you in my heart. I have a proposition for you..."  
  
"I know that you can have nothing that I want. I have lost all that I hold dear and even you can not being that back." Legolas spat  
  
"You are right as always, I can not give you back Aragorn but I can still give you love...I can give you a way to loose your pain. To make someone else share that pain... I am running out of time Legolas I need your elven soul to be whole again. Please let me love you like he could not. Let me teach you like he could not. There is so much in this world that you have not seen"  
  
"Until you can give me him you are wasting your time" he pointed to the corpse "I would give to you my soul if you could give him life again. He was all I ever wanted and you took that from me. You can die for all I care."  
  
"Are you saying that all I need to do to have you bind yourself to me is to bring him back to life?" The dark lord looked up at Legolas with longing eyes.  
  
"Yes..." the words did not seem to flow easily form Legolas but he meant it. He knew that the dark lord was not a healer. He also knew that Aragorn was dead there was no coming back  
  
Was there?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
TBC I promise. Short sweet and to the point. Please R&R 


End file.
